DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Amber padded from her den, shaking some blood from her pelt. She had recently killed a wanted cat, and his body now lay in her den. She called for her leader, whisking some blood from her whiskers.Silverstar 22:52, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth heard his deputies yowl, impressed by her lengthtivity. He yawned, his claws screaming for hunger. "What do you want," He growled. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 22:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "I've killed Marcus, as requested." Amber explained, lapping at a single wound. "Despite all the rumors, he was an easy target, put up a fight, but not much." She added with a cruel smirk, revealing bloodied, long, sharp fangs.Silverstar 23:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Good," He replied. He loved the fact that his deputy would seek to his demand, and carry out his orders, even though she was a she-cat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 23:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Amber gave the Tom.a court nod. "Any other orders sir? His followers are fleeing across the lands, but there are always stragglers."Silverstar 23:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "None for now," He replied simply, letting out a cold grin. Although, you may go patrol the border." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 23:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, sir!" With that, Amber turned away and approached a group of Spikes, nodding to them before holding her head high. "We are going on a border patrol."---- Cliff yawned, padding our from the Spikes' den, shaking out his fur. He flexed his claws, waiting for an interesting job. He knew Amber was the "little assassin" or Snaketooth, and thought she was very lucky, getting awesome, private jobs...---- Bengalfang hobbled out of the Spikes' den after Cliff, lashing his tail angrily.---- Desmond yawned, still lying in his nest lazily. Yes, he was itching for a good fight, but he knew Amber was going to boss him around.Silverstar 03:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade, beside Eclipse snarled. "''We? Who said I'm going?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 12:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Me!! Now move your tails before I bite then off!" Amber snarled, snapping her jaws inches from the Tom's faces.Silverstar 14:49, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Make me," Blade hissed, unsheathing his claws. "I'm not going to be ordered around by a stupid she-cat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Then you're gonna be killed by a stupid she-cat!" Snarled Amber, striking a heavy blow on the Tom's neck, causing him to stagger and fall, a heavy neck wound pooling blood. "Now, move or I'll kill you. I've plotting to attend to." She turned and returned to her leader. "Patrol is leaving sir, any other tasks?"Silverstar 16:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade stood up slowly, oozing with blood. He looked at Amber and leapt on her, slashing and scraping his claws along her scraggy pelt. "IDIOT!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed back at the Tom with cold, slitted eyes. "Fine, spend your time in the Medicine Cat Den!" She spat, pulling a stunner move on the Tom as she reared up and slammed her hind legs onto the Tom's head.Silverstar 17:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) He quickly moved past her, slashing at her face. "You don't deserve deputy postion!" Soon enough, Snaketooth came trotting forward with angered eyes. "Stop, both of you!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber had managed to dodge the second attack with ease to look up at her leader. "Yessir, he's just refusing to patrol, both my and your orders."Silverstar 17:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Blade," Snaketooth began, his tone cold and annoyed. "Go on the patrol, NOW." He hissed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber shook blood from her pelt, raising her muzzle. "Bengalfang, you as well." She ordered through a narrowd gaze, watching the tabby grumble and approach the patrol.Silverstar 17:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth yawned. "On you're way, pick up some prey." He ordered. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:10, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flicked her tail, giving her leader a curt nod. "If anything is needed, I'll be in my den cleaning the blood off the walls." She meowed, trotting over to her bloodied den, pulling the ragged body of Marcus outside.---- Bengalfang nodded hesitantly, already turning and leaving camp with his tail lashing.Silverstar 18:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade snorted at Snaketooth angerily, following after Bengalfang. "Coming, Eclipse?" He snarled, waving his tail towards the black warrior. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Cliff shook out his pelt, craving to kill. ''Lucky Amber, she's Snaketooth's personal assassin! He thought, flexing his claws, searching for a cat to hunt with and possibly take down an enemy with.Silverstar 21:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse didn't respond, as Blade flexed his claws, getting annoyed. "Answer me!" ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 01:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfang twitched his ear in irritaion. "C'mon you two, if we hurry along, we can find other cats to kill beside each other..." He grunted with a lash of his tail.---- Cliff gazed around, wondering if a cat would go with him.Silverstar 01:55, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar entered , the frost bit air tugging against her gorgeous fur as she glanced at the fools , flexing her long sharp deadly claws .-Thorneh Cliff considered taking Desmond out to kill or hunt, but the trainee was asleep, a darn shame. The brown and black Tom stretched as he looked for a different cat to hang out with.Silverstar 04:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She sniffed around the scent of prey and blood overwhelmed her nose , she glanced at Cliff and muttered a few words , looking away once more into the forest- Thorneh ( Shhhh) The point tom blinked blankly at the she-cat, his tail still lashing. ''Okay then... He thought blankly, shaking out his battle-scarred pelt. "Errr, do you wanna take down a wanted cat...?" Cliff asked blandly, his ice-blue eyes glaring into the forest.Silverstar 18:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She stared at the him blankly , unstealthing her claws and looking down "Sure I guess....." - Thornscar ( SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) Blade padded away from Eclipse after getting slightly annoyed. Blade padded towards Begalfang and Thornscar. "Can I come?" He meowed blankly. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cliff scowled to himself and leaved, deciding he'd just go solo. Three cats would give them away, so he slunk into the bushes, narrowing his eyes.---- Amber cleaned out her den, throwing the mangled body into the center of camp to have a random cat bury it.'Silverstar' 18:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded into the center of camp, seeing the mangled body of marcus. He wondered why he was wanted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Time to use bouncing happy bubbly Ruby!)) Rubyclaw prowled through camp, happy and cheery as usual. "Hiya Rushclaw, how are ya?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Desmond continued to sleep, grumbling to himself. If Snaketooth wasn't ready to train him, then he'd sleep!----- Amber aproached Snaketooth with a nod of greeting. "Sir, we need someone to discard the body."'Silverstar' 18:51, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, just wondering why this handsome cat was killed under snaketooths orders." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:52, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Rubyclaw chuckled. "Handsome? I dunno!" She yelped, bouncing up and down, eyeing at the new tom. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar hissed andran after Cliff . " I said YES . I AM going ." - Thornscar Blade rolled his eyes and stayed silent. "Let's get moving," He grunted, shoving Thornscar. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "No I'm serious, he looks great!" Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Amber gazed down at Stella from her den. "Stella, take that body and bury it in-" "Why don't you?" Snorted the creamy she-cat, glaring back up at Amber. "You're not doing anything at all!" She snapped, watching Amber bare her fangs in warning.---- Cliff lashed his tail angrily. "Three cats is too much!"'Silverstar' 19:04, January 11, 2015 (UT She glared at him and growled " Don't touch me ..." -Thorneh "Stop fighting," Snaketooth snapped, lashing his tail. "Stella, you and amber burry the body." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, now let's all be friends and allll bury the body of our enemies!" She taunted with a lash of her tail.---- Amber growled at the Spike, itching to lash at her face.'Silverstar' 19:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded away from the body. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth curled his lip, angeling his ears. "Don't use that kind of tone with me," He hissed, unsheathing his claws. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw unsheathed his claws. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:16, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Stella snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please, I'll do what I want," she growled, lashing her tail once before turning and walking away, shoving past Blade, Thornscar, and Cliff.---- Amber's cold glare followed Stella as she exited. "If we're lucky, she'll die on the way back."'Silverstar' 19:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Agreed." Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Blade stared at Stella as she pushed away. Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "You'll do what I say!" He hissed, sheathing his claws. He was annoyed and angered at the she-cat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hah! I obey no-one!" Stella snorted, waving her tail as she padded off.---- Amber hissed angrily, her dilute tail lashing madly.'Silverstar' 19:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw was trying not to laugh. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth unsheathed his claws. "When she gets back, she's as good as dead," Snaketooth growled. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw nodded, agreeing with snake. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Stella glared at Blade, lashing her tail. "What're you looking at?!"---- Amber flexed her claws. "Mind if I help you, Snaketooth?"'Silverstar' 19:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Care if I help? Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Blade looked at her feircly. "Are you that stupid, you!" Snaketooth curled his lip in anger. "Amber, find her and bring her back to camp." He snarled. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:32, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stella barred her fangs. "You're stupid for staring at me, weirdo!" Spat the cream tabby, lashing her tail and unsheathing her claws.---- "My pleasure...!" Growled Amber, leaping from her den and racing through the forest, branches whipping at her pelt. She unsheathed her claws upon spotted Stella, and leaped, sinking her claws into the tabby's shoulders and flipping her. "Well well, can't hold your tongue? Maybe we'll just cut it off them!" Amber hissed, glaring down at the struggling, angered Spike. She shoved her back to camp, calling out her leader's name.'Silverstar' 19:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched the proceeding fight. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth gazed at Amber with wide eyes. "Well done," He meowed, unsheathing his claws and relaeasing a grin of pleasure. "Care to die? Hold her, Amber." He ordered. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar watched them silently then glared at Cliff "So are we going ...?" - Thorneh "Sure, whatever." Mumbled Cliff, padding off.----"No problem sir, it'll be my honor to watch you destory this maggot." Amber purred cruely, sinking her fangs into the back of Stella and pinning her.----Stella snarled, thrashing about. "I'm your spike, your honorable servant, why would you kill me?!"'Silverstar' 19:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Blade grunted softly, twitching his tail in amusement. "Hold on, I'd like to see this," He meowed, padding over to watch the battle. Snaketooth chuckled. "You disobey me? You sass me? You die." He replied, grinning. As she was pinned, he stumbled over her, standing over her, with bared fangs. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stella barred her fangs up at the tom. "Go on, get closer so I can rip out your neck!" She snarled, flailing about.---- Amber sunk her claws deeper into the shoulders of Stella, lashing her tail happily.---- Desmond frowned, not being the biggest fan of massive amounts of blood. "Why not cause her permanent suffering?"'Silverstar' 19:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah! That will teach her!" Rushclaw responded. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "Go ahead and try," He snarled, dodging a killing bite and shoving Amber away. He sliced his claws across her left ear, and sunk his teeth into her chest, making her unable to move. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC Stella snarled in pain, lashing out and hitting nothing. Her ear burned with pain, but she was slowly losing feeling in it, and the voices around her were slowly growing hard to ear on her left side. She felt something dip down and touch the left side of her head, and then noticed what it was: her ear. It was gone, worthless, no longer part of her.---- Amber glared down at Stella, pleased to see her master cause the she-cat such great pain.'Silverstar' 19:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw snickered, loving the fact that she was getting her just deserts. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) She glanced around and followed him. "So who are we killing? Loner ? Rogue?" - Thornscar Snaketooth grinned, in pleasure that Stella was in pain. Just as well as Amber, he was pleased, and felt no regrets. "Shall I finish her off?" He asked to his deputy, smirking. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Rogue, goes by the name Thunder." Cliff responded as he continued on.---- Amber paused, watching Stella cry out in pain. "Ah, if we finish her, then she'll be excused from her suffering. Let her live, let her live with all her pain!"'Silverstar' 20:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Same here." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "And why are we killing him?" she looked ahead , her frost eyes staring - Thorneh "Alright," Snaketooth meowed, grinning, a purr of delightfulness rising in his throat. He got off Stella and watched her bleed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw smiled. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:09, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) With a snarl, Stella raced away, ignoring the large amount of blood flow from her head.---- Amber purred in happiness. "Ahhh, look at her run!"---- Cliff flicked his tail, pausing to tear a thorn from his pelt. "He's been in our territory a lot." He responded, grumbling as the thorn caused him to bleed.'Silverstar' 20:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, look at her run!" Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:12, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth's jaws were bathed in blood and his claws dripped with blood. "Next time, I ''will ''kill her." He hissed, lashing his tail. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Too bad, she's quite cute." Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "I see ..." she nods stopping a tom wondering around through the brush . "Is that him ?" - Thornscar Cliff shook his head, lapping his own blood from his chest to clean the wound. "No, that's some other random cat. Thunder's black with white paws."---- Amber snorted. "Be my guest, sir."'Silverstar' 20:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Care if I go hunting, Snaketooth? Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "Shall I kill it anyway... Its on our territory , I don't see why not..." - Thornscar Cliff twitched his ear. "No, don't, it may be some stupid spy for him." He muttered, moving along, his icy gaze narrowed.---- Stella sat out of camp, angrily licking her chest wound as she sat in a tree, her tail lashing from side to side.'Silverstar' 20:31, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((It's Venomgaze, guys. XD)) A sob came from behind the bush. Shard and Jaga, at the end of the territory fled, hearing DarkClan cats pad over. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but be back by Sundown." He ordered with a flick of his tail, he padded off. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw ran off, hoping to catch a rabbit or two. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "Fine.... " she twitched her fluffy tail . "So should we follow him ?"- Thornscar Night slowly approached as the sky got dark. Stars began to glimmer above the nigt sky. Snaketooth yawned, padding into his den while licking his bloody claws and soon drifting off to sleep. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Amber shook some blood from her pelt before trotting to her den to sleep.---- Desmond fell back to sleep.---- Bengalfang hurried to camp.---- Stella stayed in the tree.---- Cliff twitched his ear, as the sobbing brought back memories. "No..." He whispered, quickly pulling away and leaving to cry in a bush himself. ''Jasmine...It's all my fault!Silverstar 20:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw came back with a pair of rabbits. He dropped them on the fresh kill pile and left for the spike den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Thornscar hurried after him , her ears twitching with curiousity . "What's wrong Cliff? Did I say something...?" she curled up beside him and looked at him with a smile. "You could tell me ..." - Thornscar "It's nothing..." Cliff replied, getting up and walking away to mourn, racing to Jasmine's meadow where he buried her. He sat beside her grave, gazing at the mound which was slowly being covered in jasmines.Silverstar 20:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (I just imagined flowers with Jamine heads XD) She quickly ran and sat beside him , staring at the grave. " Who is this....?" she whispered quietly - Thornscar Cliff flicked his ear. "...The she-cat who was going to be my mate... I-I killed her, but it was an accident...She tried saving her miserable and worthless friend."Silverstar 21:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw curled up and fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "That's ... sad...." she sighed and looked at him . "Cheer up... atleast ..." - Thornscar "How can I cheer up?! She was going to be my mate, my one and only, the cat to walk beside me all my life! And then I'' killed her, like a fool!" Snapped Cliff, his icy-blue eyes burning angrily but burning with pain as well.---- Stella eventually returned to camp and lay down with a huff, dried blood covering where her ears used to be.'Silverstar' 21:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Blade padded around in the camp, and saw Stella. "Good job standing up to Snaketooth." He meowed, flicking his tail and then placing it on her shoulder. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 21:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stella narrowed her eyes, lashing her tail and stepping away. "Uh, thanks." She growled, turning and stalking away, growling to herself angrily.'Silverstar' 22:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "You didn't know." she muffled wrapping her tail around him to comfort the tom . "No one knew..." - Thornscar "Obviously I knew, everyone knows! I watched as she fell to the ground, crying out that everything was going to be okay, that it wasn't my fault. Everyone saw me do it." Cliff hissed, glaring coldly at the ground.'Silverstar' 22:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I meant no one knew that Jasmine would do that . You didn't know ! They didn't know ! That's no reason to beat yourself up about it ..." - Thornscar Cliff twitched his ear and walked away. "I knew she was there, I shouldn't off gone with the attack." He grumbled, stomping on. "I'm all alone now, no love, no friends, no care, now that Jasmine's gone..." He muttered to himself.'Silverstar' 22:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar got up and shook the pollen from her pelt. "Come on... Lets go walk . It'll take your mind off her ." - Thorneh "You can take my mind off her, but not a single soul can take my heart off her." Growled Cliff, continuing on until he spotted a tree and lay below it to mourn, shivering from the cold. "No-one can replace her...I'm all alone, forever and ever, the murderer of my beloved, no one will ever want to walk by my side for life now..."'Silverstar' 22:52, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Blade stared at Stella as she padded away. He bumped into Cliff, letting out a snarl. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 23:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Your going to have to move on , Cliff .She would be happier if you did....." Thornscar licked her claws and glared at Blade . "Why don't you watch where you were going , idiot " -Thornscar Rushclaw awoke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:12, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Cliff remained curled in a ball, closing his eyse and growling to himself. "I'm not going to move on, who wants to be mates with a ''murderer of his own girlfriend?!"Silverstar 23:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded out of the den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) "I don't know ....' she laid down a tail length away , flexing her claws. "Your welcome for defending you..." -Thornscar "I was," He snapped, lashing his tail. He didn't have time for a fight, he was to tired and had better things to do. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 00:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Cliff twitched his tail in annoyance as he felt colder and colder as the wind picked up. He didn't say what word, he simply lay there, hoping to freeze to death.'Silverstar' 00:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Rubyclaw bounced around camp, gazing at the moon. Soon enough, Eclipse came towards her. "Hiya Eclipse!" She meowed in her usual, happy, cheery tone. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 00:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to cliff. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC)) Thornscar inched toward him , giving the tom a worried look ."Aren't you cold ..?" She got up slowly and curled up beside him , wrapping her tail around shivering Cliff ."Dontt take this the wrong way , but I don't want a clanmate catching green cough..." - Thornscar "Just leave me alone, let me die, I killed the cat I cared for most," Cliff rose to his paws and made his way to the river, planning to jump in and freeze to death.'Silverstar' 03:22, January 12, 2015 (UTC) (CliffXThorneh? .3. ) She jumped up , spring infront him him gracefully . " Woah! Woah! Your willing to kill yourself over an accident? Your my clanmate and assassin... And no one dies stupidly on my watch ." - Thronscar "Same here, Cliff, do this and you're the fool!" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 11:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC)) Cliff lay his ears back, snarling loudly. "Fine!" He spat l, lashing his tail and turning, ignoring the cold air and his sleepiness and continuing his search for Thunder.'Silverstar' 12:01, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar trailed after him staying close enough to warm him . "We're going to hunt after this, kay?"- Thornscar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tc7MH5ZXbg ThornXCliff I SHIP IT (Yesh, thornxcliff.) Rushclaw padded along. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC)) (Um, Rushclaw isn't going with them) "We're getting our job done and then going home," Cliff simply growled, lashing his tail.'Silverstar' 04:59, January 13, 2015 (UTC) She glared at the tom for a moment then looked on ahead . "No one listens to me ." (<----- that happens when I type 5 in the mourning ) Rushclaw padded back to the camp. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 11:10, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) Cliff simply twitched his ear and walked along.'Silverstar' 14:03, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar's had jolted up to the sound of rustling . She spotted a very plump vole hiding in the crushed leaves , she stalked forward , getting closer and closer to the prey . The she-cat swished her tail , casuing the vole to squeak and shuttered away . Thorn jolt at it , slashing it into a tree to stun it ,then quickly snapped it in her jaws and broke it neck between her teeth . She glanced at Cliff . -Thornscar Cliff twitched his ear in anger, annoyed that she didn't listen and was now practically begging for Thunder to find them with all her noise. He continued along, acting oblivious to Thornscar and pushed his way through thorns, ignoring the blood they drew. He eventually caught scent of Thunder and followed the trail.'Silverstar' 22:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) She threw the vole up in a hollow and ran after him , growling from the tom's attitude. Thorneh ran ahead , kicking some leaves in his way with a chuckle.- Thorn Rushclaw ran over to Stella. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:59, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) Stella snarled to let him know she didn't want company.---- Cliff growled, lashing his tail and taking another path. "Idiot! Must I remind you that we are on a mission, and can't risk getting caught?!"'Silverstar' 00:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) "If we get caught by Thunder then it'll be easier to kill 'em . If we get caught by other cats THEN we get to kill more than one and if we kill just one , what's the fun in that?" she snarled back, slowly down and staring at him . - Thornscar Rushclaw simply kept silent. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC)) "I'm just here to get the job done!" Cliff spat in her face before turning away and stalking off with his tail lashing. To him, killing wasn't a laughing matter, it wasn't fun, it was just a job.'Silverstar' 02:14, January 14, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you return, cutie?" Rushclaw asked seductevily. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC)) "To tell you to Buzz off." Stella spat menacingly, unearthing her claws before stompin off. "Pursue me and I'll cut off your ear to use it as a replacement for mine!!"'Silverstar' 02:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw laughed, he was a better fighter than Stella and he didn't care about her. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC)) Stella happily trotted to a tree, pleased that the creeper was gone. Unsheathing her claws, she lashed out at the tree to sharpen her deadly weapons, watching the bark easily fly from the tree.---- Desmond yawned, shaking his dark pelt out.'Silverstar' 02:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to Snaketooths den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC)) Desmond spotted Stella and approached her with a growl. "My mentor taught you a lesson, I suggest you learn from it! Or, next time he won't be so nice!" He growled, ruffling his dark pelt in a threatening manner.'Silverstar''' 02:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) She shoved him . "You have to give happy a chance ..." - Thornscar "Snaketooth, I've spotted Stella, what should I do?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Roleplay